respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Events
This is the page where the links to the the events of the wiki. Rules of Wiki Events *'Wiki events' last for 1 - 2 weeks. *Winners (1st, 2nd, 3rd) gets badges on their profile page and a custom nametag if they do not have one.. *When the Wiki Event is finished, the page is to be locked for admins only to prevent any late participants. *If there is a tie, the winner is the participant who posted their results first. **If both users posted the results in the same time, the winner is the participant with the most edits on the wiki. ***If both users have the same edits, the winner is the user who joined the wiki first. ****If both users joined the wiki at the same date, the user who has their name listed first alphabetically places first. *Anonymous users cannot participate. *The user who created the idea and / or the event page cannot participate *'Wiki Events' can be done in both mission mode and multiplayer mode unless stated otherwise. *Cheating and hacking for the Wiki Event is not allowed and will result in the disqualification in the Wiki Event and all further Wiki Events if discovered. *To participate, one must click the Add Photo on the slideshow and put their user name on the wiki as a caption. *If you have put a picture that has an old score and got a better score, you may remove your old picture and insert your new one. *If there is any questions about Wiki Events please leave a message here. Wiki Events 'Wiki Event Set 1: Weapons School ': Only kills count. *Wiki Event 1 - Back to the Rookie (Congratulations to Spooky Rish for winning the event with 36 kills!) *Wiki Event 2 - Blunder and Plunder (Congratulations to Chase XP for winning the event with 63 kills!) *Wiki Event 3 - Revolving... (Congratulations to LAventador1448 for winning the event with 52 kills!) *Wiki Event 4 - Duel with Duals (Congratulations to Kishin(Bryan) for winning the event with 54 kills!) *Wiki Event 5 - Look! Santa's here! (Congratulations to Chase XP for winning the event with 68 kills!) *Wiki Event 6 - Be a Bot! (Congratulations to Activerios for winning the event with 35 kills!) *Wiki Event 7 - Camping King... (Congratulations to Beast2244 for winning the event with 34 kills!) 'Wiki Event Set 2: Immortals ': Deaths are -200 points each. *Wiki Event 8 - Immortal Pacifist (Congratulations to Salam2jari for winning the event with 2000 points!) *Wiki Event 9 - The Big Bad Boss (Congratulations to Salam2jari for winning the event with 5834 points!) *Wiki Event 10 - Frags from the Mag (Congratulations to Salam2jari for winning the event with 3781.5 points!) *Wiki Event 11 - Pellets in a Can (Congratulations to Salam2jari for winning the event with 18926.5 points!) *Wiki Event 12 - Vulcans, Rockets and Snakes; Oh my! (Congratulations to Kenny 7777 for winning the event with 9595 points!) *Wiki Event 13 - Die! (Congratulations to Rockrespawn for winning the event with 90 deaths!) *Wiki Event 14 - That ol' Cop Category:Respawnables Wiki